Multiple input multiple output (MIMO) is a radio communication technique in which both a transmitter and a receiver use multiple antennas to wirelessly communicate with one another. By using multiple antennas at the transmitter and receiver, the spatial dimension may be taken advantage of in a manner that improves overall performance of the wireless link. MIMO may be performed as either an open loop or a closed loop technique. In open loop MIMO, a transmitter has no specific knowledge of the condition of the channel before signals are transmitted to a receiver. In closed loop MIMO, on the other hand, channel-related information is fed back from the receiver to the transmitter to allow the transmitter to precondition transmit signals before they are transmitted to better match the present channel state. The amount of feedback information that is delivered from a receiver to a transmitter in a system using closed loop MIMO can be very large. There is a general need for strategies to reduce the overall amount of feedback used in a closed loop MIMO system.